1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting and display devices and systems, mounting and for displaying collectable items, such as comic books, vinyl albums, books, magazines, and figurines. The disclosure also relates to packaging for mounting system products and to methods for assembling a package for a mounting system.
2. Prior Art
Devices for mounting pictures and collectables, such as comic books, on a wall or shelf are generally known. Prior art mounting devices are generally complex in their design and therefore relatively costly to manufacture. Moreover, when a person desires to change the mounted location of their collectable from a wall mount to a standing mount, such as a shelf, they must typically purchase a new mounting system at an added cost. Thus, one challenge in the relevant art is to provide versatile mounting systems that are easily adaptable to both hanging and standing mounting configurations.
Another challenge in the relevant art is to provide collectable mounting systems that may be manufactured from inexpensive materials, yet which provide for stable, secure and aesthetically pleasing mounting of the collectables.
Yet another challenge is to provide packaging configurations and packaging assembly methods for display systems that provide for compact packaging, so as to reduce shipping costs and retail store “footprint,” and which are environmentally friendly and reduce waste.
There is thus a need in the art for display systems that address the aforementioned problems in the prior art. The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems or needs set forth above, and others.